Kanana
Kanana (カナナ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a Slave (被虜人 Hiryonin) Character Kanana is a very shy little creature. She's very frail, and is easily startled. Unlike many children her age, she does is not perky at all, and almost never smiles. She has little (if any) interest at all, and fears almost everything. However, she does have somewhat of a violent and sadistic side, mostly due to how sadistic people were to her. She also has very poor health, and often gets sick. When sick, she is often left untreated, so the sickness rarely ever gets better, which leads her to often cough. She also has a severe allergy to peanuts. Her appearance is a light pink tadpole, with aqua eyes. Her hat is a darker shade of her skin color, and it has a circle thing in the middle of her hat like Karara. Her hat flaps are cut and curved. Relationships Ezozo - Her crush. They had met ever since when they were very young, when she managed to get away from her master while on her free time. He is the only person she really trusts. Yakeke - Her master. She completely fears him, yet hates him at the same time, thanks to the constant abuse she receives from him. He is the only person who Kanana hates. Strengths and Weakness Kanana isn't a very strong person, meaning that she has a nice amount of weakness. For example, she is terrible at fighting without a weapon, and overall useless. She also has freak outs, so she ends up getting very nervous about things, and ending up doing terrible at whatever it is. Also, she is not really talented in anything, due to the fact she never tried anything. However, she does have a few strengths. One includes that is is very good with weapons, mostly ones handheld ones that aren't used for shooting. (Otherwise she's bad with those.) History Kanana was born to Kiwiwi and Nemiro by rape, that neither of them intended to have. Originally, Kanana was met to have a normal life, and be raised by Kiwiwi. However, that was not that case. She was taken away her future master, and became a slave. Starting slave work ever since she could hold a mop, she worked constantly, with only a 30 minute break every week. Those breaks were normally spent with her master, who would abuse her every moment he could get. Thanks to that, she became nervous and very weak, and is currently like that. Future Kanana will eventually escape from her owners mansion, with Ezozo leading her. From then on, she will stay with Ezozo, and become very clingy of him. However, she will soon get over it, and become a lumberjack. She will stay one for a very long time, until a tree almost falls down on her. She will manage to dodge it, but her leg gets caught; crippling her mentally and physically. She ends up having that leg amputated, and becomes fearful of everything again. External links Deviantart Owners Page Ezozo Category:Characters Category:Keronians